Electromagnetic energy has been used in a wide range of medical applications for many years. In the field of dermatology, lasers, flashlamps/intense pulsed light systems (IPL), and other sources of electromagnetic radiation, particularly in the optical radiation wavebands, have been used for permanently and temporarily removing hair, promoting hair regrowth, coagulating blood vessels visible through a patient's skin, treating lesions, removing port-wine stains, removing tattoos, rejuvenating skin, and the like. Optical radiation systems applied to such dermatologic treatments are normally operated by trained professionals who select the preferred energy level, wavelength(s), and other optical radiation parameters that are optimal for a particular treatment, given a patient's skin type and other factors, so as to effectuate the desired treatment while mitigating damage to nontarget tissue.
The ability to safely and efficiently service multiple patients of varying skin types and/or perform multiple types of dermatologic treatments comes at a significant cost, with many clinical systems in existence today exhibiting a price exceeding $50,000. Industry participants in this highly competitive market are constantly trying to balance the flexibility, efficacy, and safety of such systems with cost-reduction goals. Recent attempts to commercialize single-purpose dermatologic systems (e.g., for hair growth management and removal, hair regrowth, or skin rejuvenation) for the home-use, mass market have experienced limited success, with such relatively low-cost systems either still being too expensive for many consumers or exhibiting poor efficacy. Accordingly, continuing research and development is necessary to develop cost-effective, safe, and effective dermatologic treatment systems regardless of market segment.